


Love Bites

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa just wants a sandwich.  It's not her fault Stiles is home when he's not supposed to be and finds her in his dad's shirt and some hickeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shetiger for Fandom Stocking 2012. Sheriff's name will be John until otherwise notified.

Her stomach rumbles. They'd skipped dinner, too needy to sate other hungers, but now she needs food. Reaching over the side of the bed, she finds John's shirt and, sitting up, slips it on.

"Where you going?" he mumbles sleepily, and Melissa looks over her shoulder, smiling indulgently at her new lover as he sprawls across half the bed--the new bed with all new bedding, even if it's the same room he shared with his late wife for ten years.

"Food. We need to eat, especially if you want to go for round two."

John flushes slightly and swallows hard. "Um, I'm not twenty anymore."

Melissa grins, all teeth. "I think I can inspire you." Half turning, she pulls open the shirt, flashing him and revealing the reddened hickeys he left on her full breasts.

"Jesus, did I do that?"

"You've got one there on your hip, Sheriff. Apparently we both like to bite." Laughing, she stands and buttons the shirt. "Sandwiches?"

"Sounds good." Scratching his chest, he yawns, but is obviously more awake now, and Melissa eyes the sheet covering his groin as it shifts a bit. He might not be twenty anymore, but he isn't dead.

Smiling, she strolls across the bedroom, delighting in the slight ache between her thighs. It's been a while, and, if it's up to her--and it's going to damn well be at least half up to her--they'll be doing this a lot more often.

As Stiles is out at the Hale house doing some pack bonding--or out camping with Scott as far as John knows, and Melissa needs to talk to the boys about coming clean with the Sheriff--she opens the door and walks unconcerned out into the hall.

And bounces off Stiles who looks grouchy and then shocked. He's also covered in mud and leaves.

"Um..."

Melissa can feel herself blushing and grabs the front of the shirt, holding it tighter around herself even though everything important is covered.

Stiles gapes, then reddens, then flails his arms before fleeing for his room, yelling, "I didn't see anything. I'm not here! This didn't happen! Brain bleach, brain bleach."

No longer at all embarrassed, Melissa snickers and heads downstairs. She's still hungry.

End


End file.
